


Plans for the Future

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-12
Updated: 2003-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Plans for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Have to Tell You Something: Plans for the Future**

**by:** Kirsty-Luan  


**Characters/Pairing/Category:** Josh/Donna, Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters Belong to Aaron Sorkin  
**Feedback:** If you think its worthy but only if its nice this is my first attempt at fan fiction and was goaded into it by members of the State of the Union Group.  
**Notes:** Thanks to Sharon (ash kipps) and Shelley for their help, encouragement and inspiration.  


* * *

Wednesday 6th November 2002: FLANAGAN'S BAR, GEORGETOWN 

JOSH'S POV 

The last twenty-four hours have been the most amazing of my life. To start with the President won re-election. Then I asked Donna to marry me; and she said yes. I really wasn't planning to do it but when I looked at her I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. The party continued till the early hours of the morning. Finally, at 4am the President announced he was going to bed and that he didn't want to see any of us at work today.

At 10am I woke up in Donna's room with her lying in my arms. We spent the majority of the day making out and planning our future. We decided that considering all the time we've wasted and the fact the lease to her apartment is up next month, she will move into my condo until we find a bigger place together. We discussed having children (we both want a large family) and agreed that we would bring them up in both our religions so that they can decide what they believe when they are old enough. We phoned my mom and told her our news. To start with mom didn't believe me until I put Donna on the phone to speak to her. I'm a little offended by that, but anyway, she was ecstatic. She said she had thought we would never get around to telling each other how we felt without be smacked around the head. At this moment in time we are waiting for the rest of the Senior Staff and assistants in our usual bar to have an unofficial engagement party.

"Honk!! Honk!!"

We look up to see Sam, Charlie and CJ walk in the bar with all the assistants clustered around them. They're all wearing party hats and honking bike horns, and honestly, it's taking everything I have not laugh at the ridiculous sight ahead of me. As the group disperse towards us, I notice Leo fighting Margaret as she tries to put one of the hats on him, and Toby standing at the door, scowling as he tries to dislodge the streamers placed around his neck. Both of them wearing weary smiles, which is pretty much the time I lose it.

"Here's the happy couple," sings CJ, as she grabs both Donna and I around the neck. She already seems drunk. "Okay, guys go to the bar and get the drinks in while the sisterhood do some serious talking." Oh shit this cannot be good.

DONNA'S POV 

The guys rush off to the bar too afraid to argue with CJ. When they are safely out of earshot Margaret begins to speak.

"So Donna, tell us what's Josh like in bed." Trust Margaret to ask that first.

"Margaret!! I'm not going to answer that."

"Come on Donna!! Don't hold out on us." Carol shouts.

"I wouldn't know. We haven't had sex yet." They all scoff.

"Are you trying to tell us, that after five years of pent up sexual tension between the two of you, that you haven't release it yet?" Bonnie says in disbelief.

"Yes." I look around to see multiple pairs of eyes staring at me with scepticism etched in them. "Honestly! Look, it's a little... I don't know, but to go from friends to being in a relationship, to being lovers and then engaged in day is a little too much, even for us. We didn't want to rush into sleeping together, you said it yourself, 'all that pent up sexual tension' wouldn't have resulted in making love, more like frantic sex. Our first time deserves more that, we don't want to rush into anything, so when the time is right, it'll happen." That leads to a chorus of 'ahhh's.'

"Even if that means waiting until you're married?" Bonnie asks, her tone still laced with disbelief.

"Yes," I answer with conviction.

"Well, it's not like they won't be explosive in bed," CJ announces as I blush, "I mean, just look at them when they're walking and talking and ... you know," she motions with her hands.

Everyone nods their head as Carol pipes up, "Wait, Josh agreed to this? Joshua Lyman? The same guy who doesn't understand the meaning of patience?"

I beam, "What can I say? He loves me." Just at that moment I feel someone grab my waist from behind.

"It's okay sunshine," he whispers, "It's only me. I didn't mean to make you jump." I turn around and smile. I bring his arms tighter around me.

"So I take it that you've told them about our agreement."

"Sorry...They were..." Before I can continue Josh places his index finger on my lips.

"It's okay. The guys ... and by guys, I mean Sam - forced it out of me too."

"So, Josh, when are you meeting the in-laws?" Man Sam has an ability to put his foot in it like no other.

Before Josh can answer, I say, "He won't. My family won't be coming to the wedding."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I was hoping to tell him this in private; I just hadn't got around to it today.

"My family won't be coming to the wedding."

"Yeah, I got that much, what I meant was, why?"

"How am I supposed to get that from--"

"Donna."

"Josh," I say in an equally determined tone, throwing him an 'I can't do this here look.'

"Donna, what-- " he finally reads my face and stops mid-sentence. He's not the only one, the rest of the senior assistants make their excuses and walk of to the bar while CJ and Sam lead Josh and I to the nearest available booth. Toby and Leo remain standing at a distance, enough to hear what is said, but enough to not feel as if they're intruding.

Josh sits, staring expectantly.

"Josh, it's really nothing."

"So then you won't have a problem telling me," he states.

I look up to see CJ's reassuring smile and then face Josh, "Okay, I probably should have told you this a while back, but, well..."

"Donna."

"My family have disowned me," I blurt out.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I've come to terms with it. It's nothing really," I talk over him, trying to show false bravado.

"No big deal?" he asks calmly.

"Josh."

"For God's sake Donnatella your family's disowned you."

"Yes," I say in a small voice.

"Why?" Sam asks, trying to break through Josh's rising anger.

Avoiding Josh's gaze, I answer, "Well, for starters, they weren't happy that I dropped out of school to support Dr Free-ride, but eventually they got used to it." I pause for a moment, and then decide to get this over with. "Then, when I left Jason to work on the campaign, well, that just pissed them off. They said that I should make my mind up, and decide what I wanted to do with my life. When I moved here to DC they always believed that I would come home one day because it was just another one of my phases. The final straw was the Depositions they said that I'd brought shame onto the family, lying for a bunch of Democrats and help put a crook in office. They told me to either come home straight away or never to contact them again." By the end of the story tears threaten to leave my eyes. Josh engulfs me in his arms.

JOSH'S POV 

How in Heaven or on earth could they do this to Donna? Would they really have preferred her to settle down with Dr Free ride?

When she stops crying I walk us back to our friends, continuing to hold her close. One by one each of the sisterhood and Sam gather around us and join me in hugging this wonderful woman in the middle on the bar. Leo breaks the silence among the group.

"Have you two decided on a date yet?

I glance at Donna. She is looking at me straight in the eye. Together we say  
January 25th.

Toby spits out a mouthful of whiskey. " 2003!! A week after inauguration?"

Donna looks me in the eye, squeezing my hand and gives me her "calm down, let me handle this" smile.

"Yes Toby, January 25th 2003. We love each other and already wasted five years, so why wait."

"Well we've got a wedding to plan." CJ announces.

LATER THAT NIGHT. JOSH/DONNA'S CONDO

As we're getting ready for bed I decide that we need to discuss inviting her parents. I think now is the best time.

"Donna...Don't get angry. I think we should invite your parents to the wedding." I say hesitantly.

"There's no point Josh. They won't come. They told me they didn't want to ever hear from again." She says determinedly.

"I know. But I think we should at least try so they don't find out from the press." With that I get into bed and pull her to me. 

"Okay. But it won't work."

As I'm drifting off to sleep she whispers.

"I love you Handsome."

"I love you Sunshine."

Next: "I Told You So" 


End file.
